Brondong juga Manusia
by 1234567890ssdfghjkl
Summary: Ketika Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berusia 17 harus berhadapan dengan 2 wanita cantik. Yang satu janda beranak 2, dan yang satunya lagi wanita berusia 30 tahun yang masih single sejak lahir./"Siapa yang akan kaupilih, Sasuke?/Multichapter/Friendship SakuKarin/Maybe romance SasuSaku, SasuKarin/Don't Like Don't Read


**Brondong juga Manusia**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSakuKarin**

**Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Summary: Ketika Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berusia 17 harus berhadapan dengan 2 wanita cantik. Yang satu janda beranak 2, dan yang satunya lagi wanita berusia 30 tahun yang masih single sejak lahir./"Siapa yang akan kaupilih, Sasuke?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kencan butamu itu?" Wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata minusnya itu bertanya pada seorang wanita yang kini tengah duduk dihadapannya sambil mengaduk-aduk jus wortel yang sedari tadi belum diminumnya. Wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu menghembuskan napasnya kasar sambil memandang mobil yang lalu-lalang di luar kafe tempat mereka berada kini. Terlihat sekali moodnya sedang tidak baik.

"Buruk, asal kau tahu," jawab wanita itu. Wanita berkacamata yang tengah menemaninya itu tertawa pelan, nyaris saja tertawa lepas jika tidak ingat bahwa mereka sekarang berada di tempat umum.

"Memangnya kenapa lagi, Sakura? Dia tidak menarik?" tanya wanita bernama Karin itu sambil menahan tawanya ketika melihat sahabat merah mudanya memasang wajah bete yang malah terlihat sangat lucu.

"Tidak. Dia menarik. Kau tahu? Wajahnya tampan, kaya. Tapi ..." Ucapan Sakura terhenti dan dia membuang mukanya. Ada rona merah di sana. Karin memandang heran dirinya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Mesum."

"Hahahahahahahahaha." Tawa Karin menggelegar. Sakura memandang tak suka. Dia memukul tangan Karin lumayan keras. "Aw. Kau gila!" Wanita itu pun mengusap tangannya yang sedikit memerah. Sepertinya dia memang harus mengakui jika sahabatnya ini memiliki tenaga monster.

"Salahmu menertawaiku," ketus Sakura. Karin terkekeh. Lalu meminum tehnya yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ceritakan padaku," kata Karin. "Aku janji tidak akan menertawaimu."

Sakura meminum secara perlahan jus wortelnya. Dia masih kesal dengan sikap Karin. Moodnya yang sejak awal sudah buruk, kini bertambah buruk. Namun, dia tetap bercerita.

"Begitulah," desah Sakura. Ada nada malas terselip di setiap kata-katanya. Karin menyernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Begitu apa, Sayang?" Tanya Karin dengan nada sok perhatian yang jujur saja membuat Sakura merinding. Ayolah, dia masih normal. Masih menyukai laki-laki meski sampai kini dia belum menemukan jodohnya.

"Berhentilah bicara seperti itu, Karin. Itu menggelikan. Dan aku masih normal."

"Hahahaha ..." Karin kelepasan tertawa dan Sakura menatapnya garang. "Ups, maaf Sakura. Aku lupa." Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sambil berusaha menahan tawanya dan memasang raut menyesal yang justru membuat Sakura makin kesal.

"Oke, oke. Berceritalah."

Sakura kembali menghela napasnya. Karin mulai memandangnya malas. Inilah kebiasaan Sakura yang sangat menyebalkan. Jika sedikit saja moodnya buruk, maka semuanya akan menjadi buruk. Dan sedikit banyak mood buruk Sakura disebabkan oleh Karin. Padahal mereka bertemu untuk saling curhat. Bukan Karin yang sebenarnya ingin curhat. Tapi Sakura yang baru saja gagal kembali mencari cintanya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja masalah kencan butaku yang menyebalkan itu. Aku tak ingin membahasnya." Benar 'kan prediksi Karin. Sakura oh Sakura. Kini Karin ingin sekali menjitak dahi lebar sahabatnya itu.

"Terserahlah," ujar Karin malas.

"Kau saja yang cerita. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan editor itu?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia kembali mengaduk jusnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Karin. Sahabatnya itu terlihat sedih. "Kenapa? Dia menyakitimu? Atau kalian putus?" Tebak Sakura yang tanpa sadar tepat sekali. Karin sedikit meringis mengingat itu.

"Dia selingkuh." Jawab Karin datar. Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan ekspresinya tadi. Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Astaga! Laki-laki macam apa itu? Idiot!"

"Lebih dari idiot. Dia brengsek yang sayangnya masih hidup di dunia." Oh, Karin mulai berkata kasar. Sakura mengangguk. Dia ikut kesal mendengarnya.

"Sabar, ya,"ujar Sakura prihatin berusaha memberi dukungan. Namun sepertinya tak berpengaruh. Karena setelah itu ia kembali melihat Karin bersikap biasa. Bahkan wanita itu tersenyum menyebalkan pada Sakura, seakan mengejek kisah cinta dirinya. Padahal mereka berdua sama saja. Tidak sukses dalam kehidupan percintaan.

"Omong-omong, kudengar di kantormu ada karyawan baru. Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Karin mengganti topik. Ia menatap dengan Sakura antusias. Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Laki-laki. Brondong," jawabnya. Karin membulatkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka namun Sakura langsung menutup mulut sahabatnya itu. "Tidak usah menganga seperti itu. Kau jelek, tau."

"Sialan kau, Sakura," jawab Karin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari mulutnya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu tertawa pelan lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Dia masih sangat muda, Karin. Tampan, sih. Tapi sayang, brondong."

"Haha. Tapi selama dia tidak _gay _itu bukan masalah, kan?" goda Karin menahan tawanya. Sakura menatapnya sebal.

"Kaupikir aku akan segila itu memacari seorang bocah?" jawab Sakura sebal. Tidak bisa dibayangkan memang. Harga dirinya akan hancur jika dia benar-benar memacari bocah.

"Cinta tidak memandang usia, Sakura." Karin menasehatinya sok bijak. Sakura menatapnya sinis.

"Dan membuatku berakhir sepertimu? Terima kasih," sahut Sakura.

"_Baka!"_

.

.

.

"Kauyakin akan pergi? Tidak ingin kuliah?" tanya seorang lelaki yang wajahnya tampan dengan dua garis di pipinya yang nyaris menyerupai keriput. Lelaki yang diajaknya bicara nampak tak memedulikan pertanyaannya. Ia hanya sibuk memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Ibu tidak mengijinkanmu. Tapi jika memang itu keputusanmu, aku akan mendukung," lanjut lelaki tampan itu sambil memegang pundak lelaki yang kelihatan lebih muda darinya itu. Hal itu sukses membuat sang lelaki berambut raven itu menatapnya. Namun tetap tak berbicara apapun. Tak lama ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku tidak ingin bergantung pada ayah, pada keluarga ini, dan juga pada perusahaan keluarga kita," jawab lelaki berambut raven itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada lelaki yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. "Selama ini ayah selalu meremehkanku. Menganggapku sebagai bayanganmu dan bergantung padamu. Ayah tidak mempercayaiku," lanjut lelaki itu dengan tatapan sedih. Lelaki yang nampak lebih tua darinya menatapnya prihatin. Ada rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Aku ingin mandiri, Kak. Dan membuktikan pada ayah bahwa aku tidak hanya sekadar bayanganmu!" lanjut lelaki berambut raven itu tegas. Ia menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Sasuke …."

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Ia adalah salah satu pewaris perusahaan Uchiha. Ya, Uchiha adalah klan terbesar dan terkenal di Jepang. Seluruh Jepang pasti mengenal nama itu. Perusahaan mereka ada di mana-mana. Bahkan sampai mendirikan cabang di mancanegara. Tak hanya itu, keturunan mereka juga memiliki kelebihan secara fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Wajah yang luar biasa dan cantik serta kecerdasan yang luar biasa menjadi ciri khas klan tersebut.

Uchiha Itachi selaku anak sulung Fugaku dan Mikoto saat ini memegang jabatan penting di salah satu perusahaan Uchiha. Ia menjabat sebagai _General Manager_ di perusahaan Uchiha yang bergerak di bidang telekomunikasi. Usianya yang muda tak mempengaruhinya. Ia cerdas. Semua orang mengakui itu. Dan ia adalah anak kesayangan serta kebanggaan ayahnya serta seluruh keluarganya.

Lain Itachi lain pula dengan Sasuke. Lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayang kakaknya. Ayahnya tidak pernah mengakui kemampuannya. Selama ini ia selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi. Tak sedikitpun ayahnya mendukungnya. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandiri. Ia tak mau berada dalam bayang-bayang Itachi maupun Uchiha. Ia akan menjalani kehidupannya sendiri. Tak peduli pada pandangan keluarga maupun orang lain. Ia akan mulai hidup sendiri dan bekerja tanpa satupun campur tangan keluarganya. Ia tak akan membawa nama Uchiha.

Dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang. Di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang farmasi. Ia akan mulai bekerja di sini sebagai _cleaning service._

Meski orang menganggap itu pekerjaan yang rendah, tetapi ia akan tetap menjalaninya tanpa peduli. Karena apapun jabatannya, selama ia masih bisa makan dengan jabatan itu, ia akan tetap mensyukurinya.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan. Dia Sasuke. _Cleaning Service _baru kita!"

Wanita itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Tidak terlihat tertarik namun juga tidak terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Bekerjalah dengan baik di sini!"

"_Ha'i."_

_._

_._

* * *

**_bersambung_**

* * *

Yak, saya kembali dengan fic baru. :D

Fic ini cuma fic santai yang gak akan aneh-aneh isinya. *maksud?* Disini saya lebih mengedepankan friendship antara Sakura dan Karin dan Sasuke yang mungkin nanti akan dibully sama dua cewek itu. Wkwkwkwk.

Soal ending berakhir dengan siapa, itu masih rahasia. Yang jelas mungkin saya akan sedikit menistakan Sasuke. Maaf ya suamiku... *ciumSasuke #plak

Yang jelas gak akan ada galau-galaunya. Saya usahakan sebisa mungkin, sih. Hahaha

Oke. Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


End file.
